Bleach
by grissom07
Summary: GSR story... After Sara is rescued and recovered completely, Brass may have witnessed something he shouldn't have.


**BLEACH**

Ever since the Miniature Killer killed her second person it had been bothering Grissom. He couldn't sleep as well as he had for the past year. He slept better since he started spending his nights in his new town house that he shared with Sara, but then the Miniature Killer striked and he started losing sleep again knowing there might be someone out there that was smarter than him scared him.

Tonight was no different, but tonight he got one step closer to figuring something out. Well he didn't do it, Hodges did, but still he was closer. BLEACH

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom went home that night him and Sara always drove separately so no one would get suspicious. When he got home they had dinner and then he sat down on the couch. He didn't turn on the TV he didn't pick up a book he just sat down. Sara came over and sat next to him.

Sara: "Is something wrong Gil?"

Grissom: "Not really. I just can't rest my mind. I really want to stop this Miniature Killer, and tonight Hodges found a clue... BLEACH"

Sara: "Well I know you want to stop this person, but really Griss do we have to pull our work into our personal life?"

Grissom: "No I'm sorry," and he kissed her. Its what he needed. He needed to be held in Sara's arms she comforted him so well. They just relaxed that night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything was going fine. There hadn't been a miniature for a while. Grissom was getting more sleep but little did he know tonight would be the worst night of his life. He walked into his office and found another miniature. One of his CSI's were under a car. The doll looked like Sara. He walked out asked the secretary who was in his office. She said the cleaning lady went in cleaned his office and left. He ran and found Catherine told her about the miniature he found and then asked if she had seen Sara at all. She hadn't. Nobody had. He called her cell there was no answer. He called home nobody answered. They found out who the Miniature Killer was and brought HER in. Grissom tried talking to her but as soon as he mentioned Sara's name she started singing this annoying song. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't get Nataile (the Miniature Killer) to tell him where Sara was.

They eventually found Sara. She was alive barely holding on. She had to spend time in the hospital but somehow Griss and Sara seemed to keep their romance on the down low. When Grissom had accidentally slipped and said that they had a thing, not everyone noticed. Catherine did for sure Warrick kind of caught on. Greg didn't want to believe it and Nick well he thought that Grissom loved all of them, not just Sara.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day Sara got back from the hospital was the day Grissom was finally back on track. He had been so out of his mind since the whole miniature killings started. Then Sara disappeared and that made it even worse. Now she was safe and at home. Grissom was back to normal again only one slight change. Grissom seemed to care a little bit more. He didn't wear his heart on his sleeve but he was no longer a complete ROBOT!

There was one thing he poured his heart and soul into though. That was his relationship with Sara. He learned that life was a precious thing and he needed to take more risks. He loved her, but he hadn't expressed it very well. She knew that he loved her she just wanted to hear him say it.

So when Sara was completely recovered there was a night that when they got home they had a romantic dinner and then things heated up, but she stopped him as he went to take his pants off.

Sara: "Don't… I don't know if I am in the mood tonight."

Grissom: "But you were the one to lead us into the bedroom this time... How can you suddenly not be in the mood?"

Sara: "I don't know there is just something I would like to hear from you first."

Grissom: "Like what Sara?? There is nothing I can tell you that you don't already know."

Sara: "Well there is one thing…"

Grissom looked deep into her eyes trying to find it. She smiled one of her famous Sara smiles and he realized. They had been romantically involved for about two years now and she had told him she loved him but he never did. He wrote it in a letter when he was gone but he never sent the letter.

Grissom: "I love you... I love you deeply Sara Sidle... I love you," and he kissed her more passionately than he had ever before. She was convinced. She un-buttoned his jeans and the night heated up again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Grissom took off from work early. He went to the jewelers and found the most beautiful ring. He bought it. It was the first ring the jeweler saw him and it was in his price range. Not that he really had a range for buying something for Sara. He was going to make this night perfect. He got reservations for a romantic dinner. He figured they would eat dinner and then take a walk on a beach where they had their first "date". It would be the perfect proposal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dinner went great. They were walking on the beach and when they reached the place where they shared their first kiss grissom stopped.

Grissom: "Do you remember this place?"

Sara: "I think I do but I would love to hear why I should remember this place from you."

Grissom came in close to her and said: "This is the spot where we shared our very first kiss..." there was no response so he continued, "...and now it will be even more special." He got down on one knee and reached in his pocket for the velvet box. Sara saw the box and her jaw dropped, "Sara Sidle will you marry me??"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara didn't answer right away she was in shock. Grissom was getting a little nervous. What was she going to say? He had finally told her he loved her just last night and now he was purposing.

Finally Sara spoke her voice cracked a little as the tears came to her eyes and she said, "Yes… I would love too marry you."

Grissom slid the ring on her finger and stood up and hugged and kissed her. He was so happy nothing in the world could go wrong at this moment.

But his cell phone rang he **thought** to him self, "what is that... oh shit it is my cell, man I thought I turned that off" he took his cell out of his pocket and saw it was brass.. Sara looked and saw it was he as well.

Sara: "It's brass you should answer it… it could be important"

Grissom: "Are you sure?"

Sara: "Yeah answer it before he hangs up."

As grissom went to open his cell phone the phone stopped ringing.

Grissom: "Well he'll call back if it was important… Right?"

Sara: "Yeah... So where were we?"

Grissom leaned in close and kissed her.

Sara: "Oh yeah now I remember..." she kissed him again then they headed home. Grissom drove. Sara had her hand on his thigh the whole ride home and at every stop sign or stop light Grissom would lean in for a kiss.

When they got home they jumped out of the car and ran into the house. Grissom chased Sara playfully to the bedroom. That night was perfect.

Brass never called back so it must not have been that important.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at work grissom ran into Brass.

Grissom: "Hey why did you call me last night?"

Brass: "Oh I was wondering if you could come in early but you didn't answer so I called Catherine. It's okay... I got to go I will talk to you later okay Griss..."

Grissom: "Yeah okay talk to you later."

Sara walked up to Grissom...

Sara: "So did you figure out why Brass called last night?"

Grissom: "I guess he wanted me to come in early for something but then called Catherine."

Sara: "That's weird cause Catherine just walked in."

Catherine: "Hey guys what's up? Griss you got the assignments yet?"

Grissom: "Yeah I was just heading to the break room with them… wait Cath did Brass call you last night?"

Catherine: "No why?"

Grissom: "No reason," he gave Sara a weird look.

Then they walked to the break room and Grissom passed assignments out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom passed out their assignments. It was a slow night so he went to his office to do paper work. He didn't get started right away because he was curious as too why Brass would lie to him about calling Catherine. Should he confront brass about it or just let it go?

There was a knock at his office door.

Grissom: "Come in," it was Sara... "Hey what's up?"

Sara: "I wanted to talk to you."

Grissom: "About what honey?"

Sara: "A couple things actually... like how are we going to tell the team we are getting married? And why do you think Brass lied to you about calling Catherine??"

Grissom: "Well I think we can probably tell everyone after we set a date for the wedding and about the whole Brass thing I don't know I was actually wondering myself."

Just then there was another knock on the door it was Catherine.

Grissom: "Hey Cath what's up?"

Catherine: "Well I was just wondering why you thought Brass called me last night? Oh hi Sara"

Sara: "Hi Cath"

Grissom: "Well he called me last night but by the time I got to my cell it stopped ringing I figured if it was important he would call back he didn't and when I asked him why he had called me he said he needed me to come in early but when I didn't answer he called you."

Catherine: "Oh... Well its not like Brass to lie about something like that knowing that you might ask me about it. Do you think he is trying to cover something up?"

Grissom: "I don't know. I might ask him later but right now I have to get some paper work done so if you will excuse me."

Catherine: "Oh sorry about that," and she exited his office.

Sara stayed behind a little and Catherine closed the door forgetting Sara was even in there. Sara stood up and so did Grissom. He walked over to her and whispered in her ear "In time they will find out," and he kissed her lightly on the forehead. She left so he could get some paper work done.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At then end of shift Grissom was about to clock out when he ran into Brass.

Grissom: "Hey Jim... Can I ask you something?"

Brass: "Sure what's up Griss?"

Grissom: "Catherine told me you didn't call her last night. Why'd you lie to me?"

Brass: "Sorry Gil I just... Well I guess I didn't want you to know that I... I thought I saw you and Sara standing on the beach last night so I called your cell phone just to see if it really was you… and well I guess it was you who had just gotten up off of one knee."

Grissom: "Well why didn't you just tell me that?"

Brass: "Well you and Sara are both very private people none of us knew you two had something going and since I saw you purposing to her I figured that if you guys didn't tell any of us then we weren't supposed to know I didn't want you to know I knew... and now that I say all of that out loud it sounds stupid... I am sorry Gil."

Grissom: "Its okay next time just tell me the truth… I got to go see you tomorrow."

And Grissom left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he got home Sara was sitting on the couch snuggled in a blanket watching TV.

Grissom: "I'm home… and I figured out why Brass lied."

Sara got up and met Grissom in the kitchen. She kissed him.

Sara: "Well why is that?"

Grissom: "He saw us on the beach last night he wanted to know if it was really us and well he reason for lying was really stupid but he's sorry about it... so he knows that we are engaged already."

Sara: "Well I guess one less person to have to tell right?"

Grissom: "Yeah I guess." He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her.

They had dinner together and snuggled on the couch and watched a movie. The next day they would break the news to everyone else on the team that they were engaged.

The next day they decided to go to work together and they wore their rings. Grissom drove and Sara sat nervously in the passenger seat. When they got to lab was when the first word was spoken.

Sara: "Griss..."

Grissom: "Yeah Sara"

Sara: "How exactly are we going to tell them?"

Grissom: "Well if you go straight to the break room like you always do they might see the ring on your finger. Then ask you some questions you don't have to answer. Then when I walk in they may notice my ring as well. If they don't notice them then I guess we'll have to come up with a different plan."

Sara: "Okay… Love you," and she leaned over and kissed him before they both got out of the car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara walked into the break room the whole team was sitting there waiting for grissom to tell them the plan. Sara walked in poured herself a cup of coffee and sat on the couch.

Catherine was the first to notice the rock on Sara's finger.

Catherine: "Oh my gosh when did you get that beautiful ring? Better yet who gave you that beautiful ring?"

Sara: "oh this... I got it two nights ago..." Brass had walked in just as she said that. Everyone was crowding around Sara admiring the beautiful diamond ring.

Greg: "Wow that is beautiful."

Warrick: "Greg is right that is beautiful."

Nick: "Well some guy got lucky."

Then Grissom walked in hearing everyone. He walked in smiling after hearing Nick's comment he couldn't resist.

Grissom: "Yeah Nicky some guy did get lucky"

Nick: "Oh hey Griss I didn't see you come in. Wait do you know who gave her the ring?"

Catherine: "Oh my gosh I cant believe I didn't think of it you did didn't you?"

Grissom: "Yeah we're engaged," and he walked over to the now standing Sara and put his arm around her. He looked at her and smiled she couldn't help but smile back.

Everyone congratulated them. Then they all got to work.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Months later was the wedding. The whole team was there along with most of the lab. Sara and Grissom were such secretive people they didn't really have many friends outside of the lab.

The wedding was beautiful. Sara had a beautiful white dress and a butterfly clip in her hair. Grissom wore a nice tux.

Catherine started to cry like she always did at weddings. It was so beautiful.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the reception everyone had fun. They danced and had some drinks.

Then it was time for the bride and groom to share their first dance. The song was _"Lost In This Moment"_ by Big & Rich. Grissom and Sara danced lost in each other's eyes. They felt like no one was watching even though everyone was.

_"...Lost in this moment with you, I am completely consumed, My feeling is so absolute, There's no doubt, Sealing our love with a kiss, Waited my whole life for this, Watching all my dreams come true, Lost in this moment with you..."_

And as the song came to an end Grissom kissed Sara passionately on the lips as everyone cheered. It was a very happy day there were some tears shed but all out of joy and happiness.

At the end of the reception there were lots of hugs as the team said goodbye for the next two weeks. Sara and grissom would be on their honeymoon. The last thing Warrick and Nick said to Grissom was.

Warrick: "If you hurt her man you are in for it."

Nick: "Yes you are... We know where you live well at least we have our connections to figure it out."

The three men laughed and said goodbye.

Grissom and Sara got into their car and drove off with JUST MARRIED written on the back window.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The plane ride was peace full. Sara fell asleep on Grissom's shoulder while he was reading a book. They were both so excited to just get away together and to spend the rest of their lives together.

When the plane was about to land Grissom gently woke Sara up.

Grissom: "Sara honey we're about to land its time to wake up," he whispered.

They buckled their seat belts as the plane landed. They got off the plane and retrieved their luggage. They went to the lovely island hotel they were staying at they got the honeymoon suite of coarse. They unpacked their suitcases and then headed to the lobby to find a great romantic restraint to eat dinner in.

They shared a romantic dinner sitting at a table by the window. The view was over looking the beautiful beach on the Bahamas Island they were on. It was beautiful.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night they decided to just stay in their hotel room and look at some pamphlets to see what they wanted to do for the next two weeks. They were going to go golfing together and to Ardastra Gardens in Nassau. They would spend time on the beach and do some boating as well. The next two weeks would be the best two weeks they had in a long time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day they went to the Lucaya Beach and Golf Resort. Sara wasn't too sure about it at first because she didn't know how to golf but Grissom talked her in to it.

Sara: "I don't know about this Gil... I don't know how to golf."

Grissom: "I'll teach you by the end of the day you'll be as good as me or even better I promise. It'll be relaxing and fun."

Sara: "Okay only if you teach me."

At the first hole Grissom teed off first.

Sara: "You make it look so easy."

Grissom: "I've been playing a while though that's why. Now its your turn."

Sara chose a club it was the same one he used. She walked up and set her ball on the tee and he stood off to the side and smiled.

Sara: "Well aren't you going to teach me?"

Grissom: "Try it once first."

Sara tried but purposely missed the ball. Grissom laughed a little and she hit him playfully.

Sara: "Its not funny now get over here and show me how to do this."

He loved seeing her this way he knew she was pretending to be mad but it was cute. He walked up behind her and put his arms around hers and said softly into her ear.

Grissom: "Keep your eye on the ball... Line the club up... Raise the club and swing... Be sure to keep your eye on the ball the whole time and follow through... Now lets try this..."

They teed off together. The ball went further than Grissom's. Sara was excited. She jumped up and down and hugged him and kissed him.

They got in the golf cart and continued. He helped her putt on the first hole as well. She ended up beating him in the end and he wasn't letting her either.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They went to a nice little restaurant for lunch and spent the afternoon on the beach. They both laid there in the swimsuits reading books, listening to the sound of the waves. It was peaceful. They eventually went back to the hotel for dinner. They snuggled on the couch and rented a movie. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Grissom woke up first and he didn't want to wake Sara so he just watched her sleep on his arm. She looked so peaceful and so beautiful. A half hour went by and she started to stir. She woke up only to find him staring at her. She smiled and kissed him good morning. They sat there a little while and then Grissom decided to get up and make some breakfast.

They shared a wonderful breakfast together and then decided to take an easy day. So they just went to the beach and cuddled. They went for a swim in the ocean and they had a blast.

That night they went to a nearby club. They had some drinks and danced and just enjoyed each other's company.

They walked the beach back to the hotel, but stopped when they heard someone singing and a guitar playing. It was a girl playing Kenny Chesney's song _"OLD BLUE CHAIR"._ The girl was a beautiful red head she sat on the sand just watching the waves roll in. She seemed to be in her own little world. She was playing her acoustic guitar singing..

_"...I've read a lot of books, Wrote a few songs, Looked at my life, Where it's goin', Where it's gone, I've seen the world through a bus windshield, But nothin' compares, To the way that I see it, To the way that I see it, To the way that I see it, When I sit in that old blue chair... I let go of a lover, That took a piece of my heart, And prayed many times for forgiveness, And a brand new start..."_

When she finished singing Grissom and Sara clapped. The girl didn't know anyone was around. She turned and said.

Girl: "Oh thanks... I didn't realize anyone was out here... My names Amanda."

Grissom: "My names Gil and this is Sara."

They shook hands and Amanda invited them to sit down if they wanted. They said they had to get going but maybe they would meet up again sometime. Amanda said that would be great and Sara and Grissom left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day they went to the Ardastra Gardens in Nassau. They enjoyed it. It was such an intimate setting. Being so close to those animals that you normally cant get that close too. They had fun and then came back to the beach.

They went on a midnight cruse that night. There was dinner and a live performance.

The performer was...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The performer was Amanda... Grissom and Sara shared a romantic dinner they were one of the few couples that managed to get a table to themselves. Then they went up to the deck just before Amanda was supposed to perform.

They had talked to Amanda a little before dinner they all got to know each other. Amanda could see how much they loved each other.

Amanda made sure she would sing a variety of music that night but she really wanted to play some perfect love songs.

She eventually played Kenny Chesney's song called _"Because Of Your Love"_

_"...Baby I don't understand, how just the touch of your hand can make me feel... invincible, do you know just where you take me, Do you know how high you make me, I need your kiss, like oxygen, With your arms warm around me, When your eyes look deep into me, It's unstoppable, Baby anything is possible... Everything I wanna be, any dream I wanna dream, I can because of your love. Anywhere I ever go, with all of my heart I'll know I am the man that I am, Because of your love. Don't know how I lived before you now I live to explore you take me girl, to your secret world. Where I can swim in your deep blue passion Where I can feel your love come crashing over me...endlessly. Whether your right by my side or whether you and I are a million miles apart I can always feel you in my heart..."_

Amanda saw Grissom and Sara dancing on the dance floor along with all the other couples, but out of all the couples on the dance floor they stood out the most. She could tell that the words she sang were exactly how Grissom was feeling towards Sara.

Amanda sang some other songs and then just before she was going to get off the stage for the night she said.

Amanda: "Well I have had a lot of fun tonight and I hope all of you have too… I am just about done here but I would love to sing one last song and dedicate it to all the couples in love out there but especially a certain couple they know who they are..." Sara and Grissom smiled. They knew it was them that she was dedicating the song too.

Amanda started to sing... _"...Lost in this moment with you, I am completely consumed, My feeling is so absolute, There's no doubt, Sealing our love with a kiss, Waited my whole life for this, Watching all my dreams come true, Lost in this moment with you..." _

Grissom and Sara again were the one couple to stand out on the dance floor. They looked so in love and they were.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the boat ported they got off the boat Sara and Grissom met up with Amanda.

Sara: "Hey Amanda wait up."

They ran to catch up with her.

Amanda: "Hey guys what's up? "

Grissom: "That was wonderful. Thanks!"

Amanda: "For what?"

Sara: "For making that night so special. We know you sang that last song for us. We just happen to tell you that was the song we danced to at our wedding and that just happens to be the last song you play."

Amanda smiled. They were right she did sing it for a reason. It was because she admired their love.

Grissom: "So thanks for making our evening perfect. Well Sara, I think we should start heading to the hotel."

Sara: "Yea... Well we'll see you later Amanda... Thanks again."

And they walked off down the beach.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was another lazy day along with the next couple. They ran into Amanda at a local club. Amanda was performing. When she took a break she went over by Sara and Grissom and they sat and talked for a while. Amanda then went back to performing.

Sara and Grissom headed home early. They snuggled on the couch and then one thing lead to the other and they ended up making slow passionate love that night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They slept in late but when they finally woke up they woke up to the sound of rain. They lay in bed for a while, just listening to the rain and each other breathing.

Sara eventually got up out of bed and put her robe on she went to the balcony and stood in the rain. Grissom went to the glass door and asked her what she was doing.

"There's something sexy about the rain..." she said as it came pouring down... "Feels like kisses on my skin..." she spread her arms and spun around.

Grissom laughed and Sara grabbed his hand and pulled him out. He too was in his robe. They stood there looking out over the ocean in their robes in the rain. Grissom was standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist.

Grissom kissed her on the neck she turned in his arms and kissed him on the lips. She pushed him back in the hotel room and they made love again. They left the door open. They had the pleasant sound of the rain and the cool ocean breeze blowing through the open door.

They fell asleep just holding each other. Grissom's last **thought** before falling asleep was "There definitely is something sexy about the rain."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they woke up again Grissom got up and put on his boxers and jeans and made lunch. Sara put on her underwear and one of his t-shirts and watched him cook. She liked watching him cook. He was so talented. They had lunch and then curled up on the couch to watch a movie Sara picked out. They watch THE HOLIDAY it was a great movie.

They shared a great dinner together and spent the night in the hotel room. It started to rain again like it had been doing off and on all day and this time it was Grissom who walked out on the balcony. This time he sat down on one of the chairs and just looked over the ocean while being down poured on. He didn't mind. There was something he enjoyed about it but he didn't know what it was. Sara was inside taking a shower and doing some other things.

When their hotel room phone rang Grissom went inside and answered it. It was the front desk. The lady said that someone had paid for him and Sara to get a deep massage for anytime they wanted. When Grissom asked who the person was the lady said that the person wished to remain anonymous. Grissom thanked the lady and scheduled it to be for the next day.

Grissom turned on the radio that was in the hotel room and turned on the local station. He walked out to the balcony where Sara was now sitting. She asked who called and he told her about the massage. She said it sounded like fun. Then they both heard a familiar voice on the radio. When the DJ said her name was Amanda they both looked at each other.

Grissom: "Couldn't be… Could it?"

Sara: "Why don't we call in and request a song and see?"

Sara picked up the hotel room phone and called in to the radio station. She requested the song _"Something Sexy About The Rain"_ by Kenny Chesney...

When she hung up she turned up the radio a little bit more and went back out on the balcony with Grissom. It was sprinkling at the time and she said, "Yeah it is definitely the Amanda we know," and she laughed. Grissom asked her what song she requested and she wouldn't tell him.

After the commercials on the radio Amanda said, "And this next song goes out to a special couple I seemed to being running into a lot lately this week... This one is by Kenny Chesney."

Then Kenny started singing _"…There's something sexy about the rain she said it came pouring down it feels like kisses on my skin she spread her arms and spun around in a summer island storm in a field of sugarcane she taught me how and showed me why there's something sexy about the rain..." _

Grissom smiled and asked Sara to dance. As they stood it started to rain harder. They danced close as Sara sang with the song. That day was perfect just like all the days before.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two weeks they had in the Bahamas were great. When it ended they didn't want it too. They loved living a carefree life, but it was time to head back. They boarded the plane.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they landed they went and found the taxi they had waiting for them. They went back to their town house and unpacked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At work the next night everyone was glad to see them back and asked if they had a good time, but no one wanted details of coarse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THE END**


End file.
